


Path of orchids

by Hulahoops



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Jaken makes sure sesshomaru is well bred
Relationships: Jaken/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru/jaken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Path of orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, happy that you clicked on my fic! Wrote this because it's what I truly needed.

Jalen could smell the pharomoans coming off of seshomaru, the man could barely stand even as he held his composure.

Jaken decided that he would simply wait to see what seshomaru would do. He was certainly glad Rin was staying at the old women's house, because as a growing young lady she deserved a life she could be proud of. Jaken huffed with a proud sigh over the girl, but his thoughts wondered back to his dear dear master.

He knew that the demon needed to be bread, that it was coming to that time of his life where he truly needed to be taken, to be filled completely.

The place they where going was special, sesshomaru knew the place having searched for a long time to find the most peaceful best place to be mated.

The role that is to be filled was a duty jaken would carry out with pleasure. His staff holding the power to fill the man with seed.

At last they got to the spot, quite and secluded, there would be no intruders or bothers during this event.

The bedding was made of the finest silks, a canopy of lush trees creating a soft and fresh private space.the pillows so soft to the touch that it would make any sultan jealous.

Sesshomaru took off all his armor throwing it to the side, he unwrapped his big fluffy white tail from where he was carrying it and let it fall too the ground. 

It was flicking expectedly.

Sesshomaru undid his sash and looked down at the green demon, their eyes met and anyone else would think sesshomaru was pissed off. But jaken knew better.

Sesshomaru was desperate.

This wasn't the first or the last jaken had seen the heavenly beautiful creature before him desperate and in need. But this time it was different and they both knew it.

He took his funny little hat off and places it by all the other discarded items.his stick turning into something else entirely, a extension of him, one he could feel it coursing through his body. And what he felt was better the great.

He felt marvelous.

"Sire I request that you may want to lay down instead of just standing there"

The tall demon stared down at him with squinted eyes. Robe falling from his shoulders, with a huff he flopped unceremoniously into the blankets and soft pillows.

He was staring at the man,thanking whatever hellish demon it god above that he had this opportunity.

He looked back down to where sesshomaru was laying and the man took this opportunity to flash him. Showing him his dripping wet pussy ,then he quickly crossed his legs.a hand resting on his tilted head ,demonic smirk playing at his lips.

"So, is a pathetic thing like you just going to stand and stare? Or are you going to do what your good for and fill my needs?"

"My lord it would be my pleasure"

The demon Lord sesshomaru was nude at last. His pussy soaked in his slick and cream, his skin was tinted pink from his ears all the way down to chest. Jaken thought it was adorable, the man was much much taller than he was but it didn't matter much.

His dick came out of it sheath, almost like a ovipositor that retracted into his body. There was no use for foreplay with this demon Lord, only pissing the man off more than turning him on.

Between the man's spread legs, jaken size meant he really only made it up to his belly button but that didn't matter much to either of them.

He pressed his tip to the soaked hole, pushing in gently he discovers a delicious hot wet heat that makes him shudder in pleasure. He hears the man under him groan in relief as he spreads his legs further.

Jaken runs his hand through sesshomarus pussy hair,white and curly soaked in sesh's jizz.

He went deeper and deeper untill he could go any further,pressed up all the way against the man's cervix. His dick was thin for easy insertion at first, but once it was nestled deep into needy pussy it grew in girth. He could feel it grow as it pressed against the walls inside, stretching and stretching.

It was never like this before, his body reacting to the demon who had reached the apex of the need to breed. Squirting jizz slowly leaked out and eventually he could see the bump in the man stomach. He pressed down on it and sesshomaru let out a cry that no one else would ever expect to hear.

"Let it all out my lord, let me hear you sacred cries."

"Why is it so big, it was never this big before."

"My lord it's ok, I know you can take it, to be able to properly be mated, oh fuck my lord your insides feel so wonderful"

It was so wet hot and tight inside his lords overstuffed pussy, he could feel every pulse and twitch of the walls around him. He hugged his body against sesshomaru's, biting into the flesh below the belly button sinking his teeth in, leaving dark hickys all along the man's abdomen.

He shifted his hips, pulling out with a wet squelch, than rocked his hip gently the head of his cock gently penetrating his enterence again and again. The sticky jizz connecting strands of need to eachother.

He took this time to watch as sesshomaru unraveled from his royal act into a crying needy bitch that needed to get fucked hard.

Tears where rolling down sesshomaru's face, leaving trails of makeup streaks. Jaken thought that look was very cute.

"Jaken your not fucking me right, breed me now!"

"Sire, say please, tell me how much you want me buried in you till you cant walk"

He reached around and grabbed the base of his tail, stroking lightly around it.

"Please jaken, please mate with me, please fuck me! Aaah *hiccup, sob, sob* I need it! I need it jaken!!"

Jaken couldn't resist the bitch under him crying for his cock, slamming back in all the way as deep and the man's body would let him. The white haired demon let out a sobbing shriek of pleasure as jolts of electricity went through his whole body.

He did the this again, setting the pace as a wet sound of shlap shlap shlap, could be heard loud and clear. To sesshomaru it felt truly wonderful, he arched his back screaming and moaning.

He came hard around jaken cock, squirting so hard that even though his pussy was overstuffed it still leaked all over jaken.

He fucked his through his orgasm as sesshomaru's legs shook and he cried out jaken name again and again.

He fucked harder and faster now, as hard as he could, pounding right against his cervix. Drool and stained tears where running down sesshomaru's face that was usually one of perfection, his eyes rolling back in his head as he cried and yelped.

The roles where reversed now in this situation.

" Who's your master sesshomaru, tell me, who's your fucking master!"

Sesshomaru let out a chocked sob as his body was rocked hard with the thrusts.

"You are, you are!!"

"Say it then bitch, say it for the whole fucking world to hear"

"Master jaken please! Oh master all the gods in the heavens!! Give me baby's master I need you to fill me master!!"

Growling jaken couldn't hold it in anymore, he was about to shoot his extremely viral loud deep into the man's pussy.

He thrusted hard and deep pressing up against the other man, feeling him clench and writhe as his dick pressed against his cervix.

The thing about his ovipositor type dick was that there was a thin straw like instrument that came out of it. Thin enough that It could make its way into the uterus to deliver sperm.

His dick was knotting inside the man, becoming thick enough that he simply could not be removed. He could here the man sob and shake as it penetrated his cervix all the way to his uterus. It felt so good for sesshomaru that he could only let it happen.

He could feel the hot loads of cum gush into him, it filled him completely, this happened for a long time as he slowly came down from his sex high he became very sleepy. He watched jaken who had relaxed on the mans stomach as they waited for his knot to shrink.

His dick shrank in size pulling out with very slick and wet sounds till he was out with a wet pop, his dick going back into his sheath.

Jaken crawled up the other man to lay on his chest, sesshomaru was very very tired and layed a hand on the other demons back.

They drifted of in the peaceful nature around them, soft and pristine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
